A Kaiba Christmas
by 7th Librarian
Summary: Christmas time. Spirituality and commercialism wrapped in a tidy package with a bow of 'family' around it. And something that Seto Kaiba has no real love beyond how it affects his company. However, his new wife Kisara has other plans. She wants a Christmas party. Poor Seto...Second in my Blueshipping series.


A Kaiba Christmas  
7th Librarian

A/N: _Hello and welcome! If this your first time reading this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it and please leave a review. Good or bad- constructive criticism is what makes an author better. _

_If you've read this story before and are wondering what it's doing back on the site and under a different name, please check my account profile for more information on that. And I apologize to my previous reviewers for making you write another review. -bows- Thank you for understanding._

_And now, enjoy!_

TTTTTTT

_December 1st_

_6:00 p.m._

Seto Kaiba did not believe in luck.

To him, it was a waste of time. Rather than believing that some cosmic force decided whether or not it was going to be nice to you today, Kaiba preferred that you went out and showed that 'cosmic force' who was in charge. Forge your life with your own two hands, as it were.

And although Kaiba did not believe in luck, fate, destiny or anything else that Yugi and his friends blabbed on about, he did believe that he had been very 'lucky' a year and a half ago when had he saved the woman standing before him from a group of thugs. A woman, who had somehow circumvented all the walls he had so carefully built around him over the years and fit so completely into his life that Kaiba realized he would be foolish not to marry her. (And of course, he was no fool. Well…it really depends on who you ask!)

That same woman, his wife for all of two months, was standing in front his desk and giving him a smile that only married women can give. That smile says 'You-will-say-yes-because-it's-cold-sleeping-on-the-couch.'

Kaiba resisted the urge to sigh and instead scooped up the papers scattered out over his desk, shuffling them into a pile. "Kisara, I don't understand. Why is it so important that we have a Christmas party this year? I don't even believe in religion."

Kisara Kaiba, whose jeans and long-sleeved pale blue shirt belied her status as wife to one of the world's most powerful men, merely continued to smile. "So? It'll be fun. You can invite Yugi and the others along with some of your friends. We'll make a good time of it."

Her husband scowled as he thumped the stack of papers on the desk, straightening them. "First, I don't have any friends. Second, Yugi is the only one out his group that I'm able to tolerate for more than two minutes. And thirdly, I don't have the time to plan a party!" He did not want to admit he would have no clue on where to start planning a party of any kind.

As usual, Kisara knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry about it. Just give me an expense account and I'll plan everything."

Kaiba placed the stack of papers on the left of his desk before pulling open a drawer and dropping his pen in it. "I still don't see a good reason."

"C'mon." She cajoled. "I'll say it's in KaibaCorps name. Think of all the good PR you'll be getting."

The CEO smirked ever-so-slightly. "KaibaCorps PR is at an all-time high, thanks to our marriage, the Exhibition Duel Yugi and I had, plus the several million you-in my name and money-donated to charities a few weeks ago. Barring any major screw-ups, I won't have to worry about PR until next May."

Kisara's blue eyes narrowed gently and although her voice didn't change, there was an undercurrent of iron will there. "Seto, I _want_ a Christmas party."

"No." Kaiba turned back to his computer his screen and began typing again, his way of saying the conversation was over.

Kisara didn't move from her spot, but merely continued to look levelly at her husband.

Kaiba continued to type.

She continued to stare.

He printed off a stack of pages and read through them, using a pen to make corrections or cross out errors and finding none.

She continued to stare.

Kaiba read through the papers again.

She continued to stare.

Roland walked in and, acting as if he was not terrified of the woman glaring at his boss, asked if Kaiba would like to make the upgrades on the Blue-Eyes White Jet himself or have the mechanics do it.

She continued to stare.

Kaiba told Roland that he would do it himself over the weekend and told him that was for all now. Roland hastily exited the room.

She continued to stare.

He moved the stack of papers from the left side of his desk to the right.

She continued to stare.

Finally, Kaiba punched in a passcode on the bottom right drawer of his desk to open it, grabbed one of several debit cards in there and flicked it at his wife. "Fine. You can have your party."

Looking positively gleeful, she deftly caught the card. "Thank you, darling. What's the limit on this one?"

"Ten thousand dollars." He told her, slamming the drawer closed. "That's it. You are also not allowed to draft any from KaibaCorp to help you. The holiday season is our busiest time of the year and I-"

"Yes, yes, I know." Twirling the card between her fingers, Kisara blew him a kiss and sauntered out of his office, humming something under her breath.

Kaiba watched his wife leave and was reminded of one of the many reasons he married her.

He also wondered why he had felt a tingle run down his spine.

_December 2nd_

_7:00 a.m._

"Seto! Seto!" Mokuba came running to the kitchen of the Kaiba mansion, skidding around the corner in his socks and almost went sliding out of control across the hardwood floor before managing to catch himself on the doorframe. "Guess what!"

Kaiba, seated the table, a piece of half-eaten toast in one hand and the morning stock reports in the other, didn't glance away from his reading. "Kisara is hosting us a Christmas party."

The younger Kaiba snorted. "I knew that, Seto. Why bother trying to get the money from somewhere else when you're putty in her hands?" Noticing his brother's glower, Mokuba hastily continued. "She's going to teach me how to bake Christmas cookies and make decorations for the tree and wrap presents and stuff!"

"That's nice, Mokuba." The CEO took a bite of his toast and continued to read.

Several moments passed before Kaiba realized Mokuba was still standing in the doorway. "What is it?"

Mokuba smiled so warmly that all the stress and responsibility of his young life melted away, leaving him looking like any ten-year-old boy in the world. "I'm glad you married Kisara, Seto."

A small, sincere smile appeared on Kaiba's face and actually reached his eyes. "So am I, Mokie…so am I."

_December 5th_

_2:45 p.m._

Kaiba opened the door to his office and stepped into the 'front desk' area. "Kisara, I need you to get a copy of these reports to R&D and then circulate a memo to remind people that we are not responsible for accidents they get into involving the weather."

"In a minute, Seto." Kisara responded absent mindedly. She was studying a sheet of paper in front of her, nibbling on her pencil as she thought. "I'm a little busy at the moment." Idly, she reached over to the open box of candy on her desk and popped one in her mouth.

"What are you busy with?" He frowned. Although being his secretary was something of placeholder position, he did except Kisara to perform her job once in awhile. Even if she was his wife.

"Planning." She said, swallowing as she wrote down another item on her list. "I've got to get a tree, make cookies, find decorations, figure out what I'm going to get you and Mokuba, as well as Yugi and his friends. There are cards to send and even bake a turkey-"

"You shouldn't be working on something like on company time." Kaiba cut her off reprovingly, but his voice wasn't as sharp as it could have been. He knew that if asked Kisara to do something, she'd get it done before the hour was out.

He stepped up behind her and peered over her shoulder. She already had filled out three-fourths of the paper in her neat handwriting. "That's quite a list."

She stared at him shrewdly. "Of course it's a long list. A party takes time! It doesn't happen overnight! It takes dedication and effort! Even the planning is exhausting."

Kaiba eyed her skeptically. "I wouldn't know. I've got a company to run." He started back for his office, off-handedly reaching out for the box of chocolates.

His wife's hand slapped his aside. "Oh no, you don't! Those chocolates are mine!"

_December 9th_

_8:00 a.m._

"What the hell is this?" Kaiba, clad in a robe and a pair of Blue-Eyes slippers with a coffee cup in his hand, scowled at the state his living room was in.

Dozens, if not hundreds, of sacks of all shapes and sizes took almost every square inch of available space, bulging with colored orbs, tubes of wrapping paper, Christmas tree lights, garlands, tinsel and many other things that he couldn't identify at first glance.

He could almost appreciate the sheer volume of his wife's buying power. Bags, many ready to rip at the seams, covered the floor, the chairs and end tables – anywhere there was room. How she had bought all of this and then had the servants get inside without him knowing at all was something else.

Shuffling a few inches into the room (There wasn't enough space to take an actual step.), Kaiba took a drink of coffee and glanced around, taking it all in, before asking, "Kisara?"

"Over here." She called back, tip-toeing her way amongst the bags. Occasionally, she paused to peer into several of the bags and compare it to the list in her hand. "Mind where you step."

"I hadn't noticed." He responded dryly. Nudging a bag full of baubles with his slipper-clad foot, he continued. 'How did you manage all this?"

"All-night shopping spree." Kisara explained and continued marking her checklist. "And I had to give the servants a ten percent Christmas bonus to have them come in this early to help me."

"Mmmm…" Ten percent wasn't that bad. Hell, she could have doubled it and Kaiba probably wouldn't have noticed if she didn't tell him. "You need to get them back here."

"Why?"

"So they can move this stuff out of here. I need to use this room." Kaiba said. "Isn't it obvious?"

She gave him a look. "But this is the only room we had left. I still have to check out the others yet."

"Others?" Kaiba frowned at her. "You mean that it's like this everywhere?"

"No, not everywhere." She clarified. "Just…everywhere you like to work."

"Why?" He ground out the word.

"Because those rooms have the most space." Kisara tucked strand of hair behind her ear. "And I though you could use a day off of work, anyway. I can't remember the last time you took one."

The CEO scowl's deepened, but he didn't protest as he realized the futility of doing so. Taking a swig of his coffee, he turned to leave. "At least this can't get much worse…"

_Whup-whup-whup-whup-whup._

He turned to glare at his wife. "Why is the helicopter out this early?"

She grinned sheepishly at him. "Because it's bringing in our Christmas tree?

_December 10th_

_4:00 p.m._

Kaiba privately admitted to himself that the tree was impressive, at least for a tree. Towering at least ten feet high and nearly that wide at it's base branches, the giant green thing had been worked into the corner by eight KC employees, the process having taken at least two hours after they managed to get it into the mansion...and left a carpet of green, sticky pine needles in their wake.

But it was being cleaned up, so that wasn't a problem to him.

What was a problem was his rather surprising set of guests he had.

"Oh, hey, Kaiba." Pointy, tri-colored hair poking over the top of the box like some kind of really odd decoration, Yugi Mouto stepped past the CEO, a box full of decorations in his hands. "You here to help us decorate?"

Kaiba just looked at Yugi. "Why would I do that? You and your little groupies seem to have it under control."

Indeed they did. Gardener and the Mutt's little sister were working at the base of the tree, hanging up baubles and trinkets and decorations as high as they could reach without a ladder, laughing and talking about something, though Kaiba noticed Tea was the one doing most of the talking and wondered briefly if she was giving the Christmas version of her friendship speech.

Meanwhile, the actual Mutt and his friend were digging around in boxes of Christmas lights, obviously trying to untangle them and getting into an argument about something or other. It was rather amusing to watch.

"Are you sure, Kaiba?" Yugi shifted the box so he could get a better look at the CEO. "it's a Christmas tradition that the head of the household has to place the star at the top of the Christmas tree and besides, decorating is fun!"

"Yugi, decorating is about as fun for me as doing my tax returns and I hate my tax returns."

The King of Games sighed. "Okay, Kaiba. If that's the way you feel..." Then he wandered over to the tree, trying not to fall over his own two feet with the heavy box of decorations.

"Seto, that wasn't exactly nice..." Kisara scolded him as she came up alongside her husband, checking things off on her ever-present clipboard. "You should try to get into the holiday spirit."

"Hmmph." Kaiba found himself disliking the fact that the clipboard got to spend more time with his wife than he did and so he glared at it, willing it to just burst into flames and die right there. "I don't do 'holidays', Kisara. Never have. It's just a bunch of pointless decorations and over sappy goodness and false cheer that's a cheap guise for the commercialism and the fact that you have to buy expensive things to earn other people's love."

His wife raised a delicate blue eyebrow at him. "Oh really? Is that what Mokuba believes?" She nodded towards the tree.

Kaiba glanced over and blinked a bit when he saw his younger brother handing out mugs of hot chocolate to Yugi and his friends, a big smile on his face and laughing a bit when Tea draped a popcorn string necklace that was too large for him and reached down to his waist. Then he scrambled over and began to help the two girls decorate the tree and prompting both girls to laugh when he started to juggle the ornaments.

Kaiba didn't even know that Mokuba could juggle at all.

Kisara placed a gentle hand on Seto's arm. "Thanks to Gozaboro, you never had a real childhood, Seto and I was on the streets, so neither did I...we both had to grow up so fast...but Mokuba still has his childhood. So don't you think we should try and find the Christmas spirit and make sure he will have his?"

The CEO frowned a bit and shot a short glare at the blue-haired woman. "Stop getting inside my head."

She giggled and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. "But, my love, I'm your wife and that's what wives do to their husbands."

Then she darted away towards the decorators. "HEY! HEY! JOEY! TRISTAN! THE GARLAND ISN"T TO BE USED TO STRANGLE ONE ANOTHER! HEY!"

_December 18th  
3:45 P.M._

"Kisara. Why do I have to do this? There are plenty of duelists who enjoy this kind of inane thing, like the Mutt and Yugi? Or that Tsunami guy. I shouldn't have to!"

"Oh, hush, Seto." Kisara told him as she readjusted his coat to make sure the collar was straight. "It's not like the news companies are here or anything. No one will know it's you but me, Yugi and the children. And they aren't going to tell anyone. It'll be our little secret!"

The CEO grumbled at her. "So? This is degrading..."

Then he winced as she flicked her fingers on his forehead. "Seto Kaiba! You were an orphan once too, you know! And it was only by the sheerest chance and determination on your part that you and Mokuba got out of it. And these children don't have much in the way for Christmas, so this is just something special for them."

Kaiba glared at his wife. "I'm the richest man on the planet. I can buy them whatever toys they want. I'll even buy them _families_ if they want. Just don't make me do this."

"Seto..." Kisara fixed him with a look. "It will be fine. You aren't dressed in anything degrading, your lines aren't stupid and it's another chance to duel Yugi, even if you aren't using your own decks..." She smirked at him. "And you know you want to duel him again. You always do. And think of it this way- you're both using decks you've never used before or seen, so it comes down to nothing but your pure dueling skill."

Kaiba resisted the urge to twitch. "Appealing to my ego and pride will not get you anywhere, Kisara."

"Oh?" She lazily trailed her finger up his chest and along his jawline, leaning close to him and looking at him seductively. "Well, when this is all over...we'll go back home, lock the door to our room and I'll help you out of that outfit and then make all your frustration and tension go away..."

"...since when did you become so ruthlessly cunning?"

"I picked it up from my loving husband." Kisara grinned and straightened Kaiba's outfit once more. The CEO was wearing a black shirt and pants and trenchcoat, with the edges of the coat and the tops of his boots all edged with poofy white cotton. His duel disk was black as well, with gold trim. "Who is now going out to duel his rival and have fun and make a lot of kids very happy."

"Fine..." Kaiba grumbled and turned, striding out into the orphanage's gymnasium and took solace in the fact that A) He was going to be dueling Yugi again. And B) Yugi looked more foolish than he did.

For the almighty King of Games was already waiting for Kaiba and he was dressed to the nines as one of Santa's elves. The pointy, floppy hat and pointy shoes with bells on the tips, the red and green outfit and belt with big gold buckle. Everything was like that – even his duel disk was red and green.

Kaiba took his position across from Yugi, trying to ignore the cheers from the children and opened to his mouth to ask if Yugi was ready to be humiliated by him once and for all, then remember that Kisara had made him memorize his lines. Sighing to himself, Kaiba switched from his usual monologue to them.

"Step aside, elf! For I am the Joy-stealer and I will steal the Christmas Spirit from every little boy and girl in the world, so that everyone is as miserable and mean as I am!"

Yugi grinned and took a semi-dramatic pose, the effect ruined by his clothes jingling. "Not so fast, Joy-stealer! Christmas is a time of love and fun and presents and brings out all the good things in the world! I, Jingles the Elf, will stop you here and now and save Christmas!" Both duelists activated their duel disks. (KLP: 4000) (YLP: 4000)

Kaiba drew his opening hand and felt a little better about this whole thing when he saw what his cards were. At least they weren't sissy cards. "I'm first, Jingles! From my hand, I'll summon Dark Claw!" (15000/1200) With a roar, a jet-black beast made completely out of shadows appeared, a trio of massive claws extending over his hands. "Then I'll activate the continuous magic card Stealing Shadow, which drains you of 100 life points for every level star my Dark Claw has and gives them to me!"

Shadows leapt from Kaiba's magic card and swirled around Yugi, who winced a tiny bit as his life points trickled down. (KLP:4300) (YLP::3700) "End turn, elf!"

"Draw!" His costume jingling, Yugi drew. "I'm not out of this yet, Joy-stealer! The power of Christmas will prevail! I activate the Gingerbread Man Brigade magic card, letting me discard as many cards as I want to summon Gingerbread Man Tokens (EARTH/2stars/Warrior/300/300x2) to the field!" Yugi slipped two cards into his graveyard and two little Gingerbread men appeared on his field, with frosting faces and gumdrop buttons.

"Then, because I just discarded my Christmas Snow magic card, I can summon out Frosty the Snowman from my deck!" With a sprinkle of snowflakes, a snowman appeared next to the two tokens, with a stove-pipe hat, a corncob pipe and coal buttons. He grinned and twirled the broom in his hand and all the children cheered. (1400/1200)

Yugi flipped around another card in his hand. "Now I sacrifice my two Gingerbread Man tokens to summon out my Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!" The two tokens vanished and were replaced by cartoonish reindeer, with big cheerful eyes and a shiny red nose. (2500/2000)

This time, Kaiba could not suppress an eye twitch.

"Rudolph! Attack his Dark Claw! Shining Red Light!" The reindeer nodded and his nose glowed brighter before it fired a single laser that blew the Dark Claw to smithereens.

"Errrg..." Kaiba grunted as he was hit and then slapped down another card. "By destroying Dark Claw, you let me summon out a second one!" With a roar, a second appeared. (KLP: 3000)

Yugi just nodded and slid a card into his disk. "Then I"ll set this face-down and end my turn. You'll never be able to crush Christmas Spirit, Joy-stealer!"

"Uh-huh." Kaiba drew for his turn and glanced at his hand, considering his options.

"Yeah! Alright, Yugi! Kick that rich-boy Joy-stealer's butt!"

Kaiba shot a sharp glare over to the section of the audience where Yugi's friends were sitting. "The first people I steal joy from are those whose names start with 'W'! And then I'll take all their Christmas presents away, too!"

"Erk..."

TTTTTTTTTT

_December 24th_

_11:00 P.M._

Kaiba slid through the front door of the mansion as quietly as possible, glad that he'd managed to those patent applications done before the New Year. According to the Sales Department, his new modifications to his duel disk and the new games he'd developed would increase KaibaCorps profits by ten percent in the next year.

Setting his briefcase down, Kaiba shucked his coat and tossed it onto the coat rack and made his way towards his bedroom, ready to hold his wife and get some sleep.

He paused when he noticed a soft glow of light coming from the room where the tree was and frowning a bit, as no one should still be up or here at the Kaiba Mansion save his family and a few staff that slept on the grounds.

Making his way over to the room, he stepped inside and for a moment (That he would later edit out of his memory when he replayed this over his mind) was rendered speechless.

Standing next to the tree, bathed in the firelight, was a rotund man in a red suit and a snowy-white beard, reaching into his sack and setting presents under the tree.

Finally, Kaiba found his voice. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you better have a damn good reason for being in my house and dressing like an idiot."

The man stood up and turned to face the CEO, smiling at him. "Now, now, Seto, there's no need to be so hostile. It is Christmas, after all."

"Excuse me if I don't believe in all that nonsense." Kaiba curtly replied. "Now tell me what the heck you think you're doing in my home!"

"Well, isn't it obvious? It's Christmas Eve, Seto and I have to do my job." The man chuckled cheerfully. "You of all people should know that not doing your job means a lot of trouble for everyone else."

Before Kaiba could open his mouth again, the man continued. "And don't believe in all that Christmas nonsense eh? Well, what about that time when you eight and Gozuboro had taken away all your presents and Mokuba's as well because you passed out while studying the day before? And you begged and wished so hard that Santa Clause would bring Mokuba even a single present so that Mokuba could have a Christmas, just like every other kid?"

"I found that present in the back of my closet – Gozuboro missed it." Kaiba swiftly replied.

"Oh?" The man smiled cheerfully. "That present was wrapped in shiny green paper and had a bright red bow on it. And your closet was pretty sparse, Seto. Do you really think a man like Gozuboro would miss something like that?"

Kaiba frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Or how about when you were thirteen and had just gotten KaibaCorp from your father? And you had bought Mokuba all the toys he wanted for Christmas, but wished you could give him something really special, to celebrate the first Christmas that you and he had as a family and being successful? And lo and behold, you found that framed picture of your parents at the bottom of a bag your old toys and things?"

"That was..." Kaiba paused a bit, remembering that he had never seen that picture before until he had found it that day…

The man grinned. "Or how about recently? While your wife was hurrying around to get things ready for her Christmas party tomorrow, you were helping out behind the scenes...going shopping yourself to get the things she couldn't find, even flying around the world to get them if you had to and secretly slipping them into her bags so she'd think she'd found them? Or finishing her present wrapping just the other day when she fell asleep doing it? Or the baking?"

Kaiba scowled at the man. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

But the man was unaffected by the scowl and just chuckled again. "Of course you don't. You did those things because you wanted to her and Mokuba to have a good Christmas and be happy, Seto. And that's the real Christmas spirit. Not the decorations or the food or the gifts or anything else. Just doing your best to make your loved ones happy."

Kaiba gave the man a look and folded his arms. "So what? Are going to tell me you're Santa Clause, and that you came down the chimney and waited for me to give me some big present because I figured out the true meaning of Christmas and redeemed myself or something?"

"Oh,no. Your wife has the best present you could get, Seto. Better than anything I could give." The man winked at Kaiba, his eyes twinkling. "And Saint Nick didn't come down the chimney, Seto. You don't have one. I just walked in through the front door." And with another a wink, he tapped the side of his nose, smiled and was gone.

Kaiba stared at the space where the man had been for a long moment, then turned and exited the room and made his way to his bedroom.

"Mmmm? Seto?" Kisara stirred as Kaiba stripped off his shoes and socks and put on his pajamas, lifting her head from her pillow, her blue hair all tusseled up. "Is that you?"

"Yes." The CEO replied as he slid into bed next to her. "Go back to sleep."

Kisara clamped her arms around his waist and snuggled close. "I thought I heard you talking to someone...who was it?"

"It was nothing, dear..." Kaiba held her close. "I just decided that I need to spend less late nights at the office.

"Mmmmkay..."

TTTTTTTTTT

_December 25th_

_Noon._

Kaiba sipped some eggnog and leaned back against the wall, watching as Mokuba and Yugi and his friends all tore into their presents, wrapping paper and ribbons and string flying everywhere as they all shouted and exclaimed what they got.

He glanced around, making sure none of them were looking in his direction, then allowed himself a real smile as he sipped some more eggnog and watched Mokuba excitedly open the packaging to packs of cards and a duel disk and a set of rare cards that hadn't be released to the public yet, which prompted a yell of 'WHAT!" from the Mutt.

Really, going through all this Christmas hassle was worth it just to watch Wheeler be jealous of and try to bargain, trade or duel for cards from a ten-year old. It was rather amusing.

"Seto, don't tell me you opened all your presents already?" Kisara sidled up alongside him, linking her arm with his. "You should be over there with the rest of them, having fun as you open them."

"Not my style. I've already opened mine when I woke up this morning and requested the PR department to send out thank you notes as soon as they're back." Kaiba replied and offered his wife an honest smile. "And the ones from you, I intend to thank you for personally."

"Oh?" Kisara grinned back."So you intend to write me a handwritten thank-you note? Or just e-mail me?"

"That's not what I had in mind..." Kaiba smirked at her. "It's something more...entertaining than that."

"Good." Kisara leaned into her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I could use some relaxation after all this hassle."

This prompted a snort from her other half. "You put yourself through all the stress and hassle, Kisara."

"True..." She grinned. "And I can't wait to do it again next year!"

As Kaiba sighed, he noticed his younger brother was coming towards him, an unwrapped present in his hands. "What is it, Mokuba? The mutt can't get that open for you? He is all thumbs..."

"Nope. It's for you, big brother." Mokuba handed the CEO the small box. "Here."

"Ahhh..." Kaiba was silent for a moment, but got over it. "Thank you, Mokbua." Handing Kisara his eggnog, he unwrapped the gift and pulled it out of the plain white box and his eyes widened slightly.

It was a hand-crafted mini statue of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the dragon curving around a stone as it roared to the heavens. It was made completely out of clay, hand-painted and decorated. Kaiba could even count the scales on the dragon's wings. "Did you make this, Mokuba?"

"Well, Kisara helped some..." Mokuba grinned like any other ten-year old. "But I did the painting and decorating myself! It took me a while, because I had to keep looking up how to do it right...and I kinda chipped the tail tip off..."

"That's all right, Mokie..." Kaiba gave his brother a genuine smile. "Thank you. I really appreciate it. I'll put it on my desk."

Mokuba grinned back and flushed a little from the praise. "Merry Christmas, Seto."

"Merry Christmas, little brother." Kaiba smiled as Mokuba ran off to go back to his own presents.

"Hey! Everyone, look! Kaiba's smiling! I guess the rich-boy _is_ human!"

Without looking, Kaiba crumpled up the box and wrapping paper into a ball and whipped towards Wheeler's voice as hard as he could.

THWACK!

"_Oowww...!"_

Kisara shook her head, smiling and slinked her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You never change, Seto...and that's good. Stay just the way you are."

"I intend to"

"Good." Kisara suddenly grinned secretly. "And I have one more present for you. And you don't even have to unwrap it."

"And what would that be?"

She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant."

Kaiba looked at his eggnog and decided that he was going to need something stronger to get through the next nine months.

TTTTTTTTTT


End file.
